Ikeda, Osaka
| location = | country = | prefecture = | municipalities =Hōnara Shibutani | government = | capital =Ikeda | formation =April 29, 1939 (founded) | area =22.09 km2 (8.53 sq mi) | landmarks =Inagawa River Kyuanji Temple Ikeda Castle | population =104,700 | symbol = (tree) (flower) (bird) |tblColour = #000000 |textColour = #FFF }} Ikeda (池田市 Ikeda-shi; lit. "Field of Ponds") is a city in the located in , . It is also home to the headquarters of Xstence, and as such there are many in the area. Overview Ikeda is divided into 42 district wards, most of which is suburban housing. There is some industry, mostly concentrated in the south and west, where several factories are located. In addition, there is a sizeable sake brewery that has operated from the mid- , rumored to produce some of the best in the prefecture. There are numerous kindergartens and elementary schools, but there are only seven junior high schools and four senior high schools, most of which are small in scale. The south east corner of the city serves as a transportation hub, and both the railway and the highway run along the Inagawa River on the west side of Ikeda. The center of the metropolitan area is located next to the airport, where there is significant urbanization. Geography Ikeda is located at the northwest extremity of the , with the city limits elongated from north to south following along the Inagawa River. To the north, just west of the mountains, there is a small basin that extends into the southern alluvial plain. Due to the favorable conditions and frequent rain showers, the land along the river was once famous as a large production area, and although has now been mainly developed, the rich red soil there is still prime for horticulture. To the north of Ikeda is Satsuki Mountain, which rises 300 meters above the surrounding land. From its slope Osaka Prefecture can be seen, as well as the . This feature dominates the landscape, and the mountain is covered with lush verdant growth for the majority of the year. Ikeda is located in the humid subtropical zone, with four distinct seasons. Winters are typically mild, and the city rarely sees snowfall. Spring is also mild, but tends to be the wettest season and quickly turns hot and humid. Summer remains sweltering, and it does not cool until fall. History Ikeda has a long history that stretches back to before the 6th century AD. In ancient times, where the center of the city is now located, there was once a small village known as Kureha that mainly focused in the production of dry goods. For hundreds of years urbanization was mainly concentrated between the Inagawa River and the base of the mountain, and the area was known for its tree nurseries and flower gardens, although rice was also grown. In 725 AD priests came from to establish the Kyuanji Temple on Satsuki Mountain, and the temple eventually became famous for its beautiful architecture and the cultivation of trees. By the end of the the town’s name was changed to Ikeda after Ikeda Noriyori established it as a feudal domain. He constructed a small castle fortification in 1334, and the Ikeda clan ruled from this time until the . The castle was involved in many battles and struggles, gradually growing in size and strength until it fell to in 1568. Only two years later, however, Nobunaga’s retainer committed suicide after executed a successful coup and took control of the castle, which was subsequently abandoned when Araki moved his seat of power to another region. During the Edo period, Ikeda became famous for its high quality charcoal, particularly for use in traditional tea ceremonies, and merchants traded the commodity throughout Japan. Eventually this trade strengthened the city commercially, and while it remained small it was a prosperous area. Under the ’s reforms, Ikeda was integrated into the official town system, but it was not formally established as a city until 1939. This measure was largely a result of the development that sparked after a local railway company began to operate from the area at that time. Hōnara Hōnara (歩奈良) is a small town located close to the north of Ikeda. There are today few residents, as only a few houses and businesses were ever built around a natural hot spring in an attempt to draw business in the 1960’s. However, one notable feature was the sizeable high school that was constructed there. As a private institution, the school was meant to be seen as “elite,” and due to the congestion in the main city of Ikeda it was decided that the building would be placed just north of Hōnara, forcing students to travel some distance from Ikeda. Further into the mountains away from Hōnara, there was once a small nuclear reactor core in a nearby factory, intended to provide a source of energy for the fast-growing city. However, after an earthquake the entire town was evacuated, and since then very few people have returned to live in the area, although it has long been declared free of radiation. Local superstition abounds about the town, and most people consider Hōnara to be a dangerous place that should be left well alone. The town is more developed closer to the edge of Ikeda. Locations Trivia *There are only a few restaurant establishments in town (excluding the shopping district), and the most popular are a ramen restaurant, a Chinese eatery, and a pizzeria. *Ikeda is home to the . *The city is somewhat famous for its excellent trees *As it is located within the Kansai region of Japan, many residents, especially the older generations, speak with an dialect. Category:Locations Category:Harbinger